I Am With You Always
by Regularamanda
Summary: What Sam was thinking in Antarctica after the events that took place in Continuum. Contains Major spoilers for it, if you haven't seen it yet do not read. Sam/Jack


_Author's Note- Major spoilers for the movie __**Stargate-**__**Continuum**__ if you haven't seen it yet, do not read this._

**I Am With You Always**

_He was dead_. That was the only thought running through her head. Ba'al had killed Jack O'Neill, and somehow they had ended up in Antarctica. She had barely managed to pull herself together but Cam had reminded her that she was needed right now, she couldn't grieve yet.

Daniel had been left back at the ship and she and Cam were walking, hopefully to someone who could help them. They walked in silence, there wasn't really much to talk about and Cam gave her the opportunity to be left alone with her thoughts.

_Oh God he's dead._ How was she to go on without him? He had once told her that he would rather die himself then lose her and that feeling went both ways. Right now it had felt as if her heart had been ripped right out and had been shot a thousand times. She couldn't imagine her life without him, didn't _want_ a life without him. Not after the life they had created together for the past two years.

Sam reached underneath her shirt and pulled out her dog tags where she had the ring that he had given her a few months before. Sam held it like it was her last life line of him, it _was_ in fact the last thing she had of him. They had so many plans for the future, he was going to retire and they were going to be married and live in his Cabin. They were even going to get a dog. They had decided that once he retired they were going to see if they could have children, oh sure he had said he was old but he wanted her child as much as she wanted his. She had teased him that she wanted a little boy running around with the light brown hair that he had had when they first meet and big puppy dog brown eyes, who liked to get in trouble. And he had teased her that he wanted a spunky little girl with blonde hair and big blue eyes who confused him with techno babble.

They had spent so many years together at the SGC and over time they had grown to respect each other. And soon that respect had turned into love. They had there duty though and they couldn't act on that love but it was still there, constant as the air that they breathed. And then one day, finally, they had been able to be together. They hadn't told anyone past SG1 and General Hammond about it, but they were together nevertheless. They had been so happy and though a country stretched before them, thanks to the Asgard beaming technology (and a wonderful retired General Hammond) they had been able to spend the weekends and most of every night that Sam was on earth, together.

But all that was gone now, all she had was broken dreams and a shattered heart. Her job had been important to her, but Jack was the most important thing. Without him in her world the sky seemed less blue, the sun less bright. She had no reason to go on.

What kind of life would it be not to feel his arms around her, his lips on hers, or him whispering sweet nothings in her ear at night. Or waking up beside him in bed, seeing his look of love that he gave her every morning when she woke up. Or ruffling her fingers through his silver hair. Or watching Simpson episodes with him every Friday night. Or going fishing in the pond that they fished at. (That did in fact have fish in it). Or falling asleep at night in his arms, knowing that she would forever be safe as long as she was right there in the comfort of his arms. No, without those things nothing would be worthwhile anymore.

*****

_Oh God_ she thought _The world sure could be cruel._ They had been rescued by a submarine and though Daniel might lose his leg they were going to be okay. Except for the fact that the world that they lived in wasn't there own. For in this world Jack was alive and everything else was messed up.

She thought that she had imagined him out there when she saw him. She had for a second thought about throwing her arms around him and sobbing into his chest, but something hadn't exactly felt right.

And everything wasn't right. In this world the stargate had never been discovered and they had never met. Even Charlie, Jack's son, was alive in this world. And God she would never want that taken away from him, her heart jumped for joy when he had spat out that his son was alive and fine. But that also meant that this Jack was still married to Sara. She couldn't find it in herself to be upset, his greatest wish in this world had been fulfilled, his son was alive. But everything that they had shared had never come to pass on this world and that was what she grieved.

_This is what Doctor Carter felt like_ she realized referring to the woman who had come through the mirror so many years ago. This is what it was like to see the man you loved alive and well after thinking him dead, and then realizing he wasn't yours. What was worse she wondered briefly, having the man you loved dead or having him alive and well but with someone else and having no memory of what you shared together. She realized that as much as she wanted him back and wanted him with her, she would rather have him alive and well with someone else, then not alive at all.

Sam sat with Cam and Daniel in the room that they had been given. And again she fingered the ring on her dog tags. She looked at the inscription, smiling as she read it, _I am with you always_. Yes Jack was right when he had that engraved.

With that she resolved that she would do everything she can to get them back to their time, no matter how long it took. And hopefully what happened back on the Tok'ra home world can be able to be stopped. She would miss Jack terribly and the pain would never subside. But no matter what happened he was with her always, for he would always be with her in her heart.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's note- Thanks for reading, leave me a review if you liked it!_


End file.
